Abdullah
Abdullah was a stoner/doom metal act from Cleveland, Ohio. Active between 1998 and 2009, Abdullah would release two albums amid a host of other releases, earning a reputation as a top act in the Cleveland area and earning several hometown awards. Abdullah could be seen as a nucleus to many acts within the Cleveland scene, many of it's members involved with a host of other key Cleveland bands such as Keelhaul, Boulder, Midnight and Ringworm to scratch the surface Abdullah is Arabic for "servant of god." History Brought to life in 1998, Abdullah play what the band members defined as 'death rock': essentially a mixture of Heavy Metal and more modern Doom Metal structures with the influences of acts such as Black Sabbath, The Obsessed and St. Vitus (even though they mention The Misfits, Acid Bath and Entombed as major influences too). The band would initially begin as Flaw in 1997, releasing one demo that year before establishing on the Abdullah name. Abdullah would release a host of demos in 1998, leading up to their first official release Snake Lore on 12 June 1999. The band's sponymoud debut would follow via MeteorCity Records on 12 December 2000 to positive reviews among the stoner rock circles. The band largely played in the Ohio area but managed to share the stage with the likes of mainstream acts such as Chevelle and Mushroomhead among stoner brethren such as Spirit Caravan, Place of Skulls, Warhorse and Electric Wizard. Abdullah would release a follow-up album on 8 October 2002 entitled Graveyard Poetry. Abdullah would make Cleveland's band of the week on 9 October discussing Graveyard PoetryCleveland Scene (And again on 30 June 2004).Cleveland Scene Abdullah would largely release split and EP releases over the next few years, while attaining various local nominations. Abdullah would be nominated for Best Hard Rock Band and Best Bassist (Ed Stephens) at the Free Times Music Awards in 2005 after winning "Best Metal Band in Scene Magazine the year prior.Blabbermouth Abdullah would win the award for "Best Metal Band" in Free Times over the next two years.BlabbermouthBlabbermouth However in January 2009, Jeff Shrilla chose to disband Abdullah to concentrate on a new band known as This Is Antarctica. The band's final show (With the lineup of Shrilla, Alan Seibert (guitar), Aaron Dallison (guitar), Ed Stephens (bass) and Kevin Latchaw (drums)) would be on 17 January 2009 with Midnight and Apostle of Solitude.Blabbermouth Discography Studio Albums *Abdullah (2000, MeteorCity Records) *Graveyard Poetry (2002, MeteorCity Records) Extended Plays *Snake Lore (1999, Rage of Achilles) *Worship (2005, Self-Released) Splits *Abdullah/Nephusim (2003, Obskure Sombre) with Nephusim *Abdullah/Dragonauta(2005, Dias de Garage) with Dragonauta Demos *Demo #1 (1998) *Demo #2 (1998) *Demo #3 (1998) *2003 Demos (2003) *2004 Demos (2004) *2005 Demos (2005) *Cut The Artery (2007) Members Former Members *'Alan Seibert' Guitars *'Steven Bateman' Vocals *'Jeff Shirilla' Vocals, Drums *'Ed Stephens' Bass *'Jamie Walters' Bass, Drums *'Jim Simonian' Drums *'Josh Adkins' Drums *'Kevin Latchaw' Drums *'Aaron Dallison' Guitars *'John Stepp' Guitars External Links *Archived Homepage *Archived News Page References Category:Band Category:Abdullah Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Jamie Walters Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:USA